Together
by HermsPotter
Summary: Pensamiento y sentimientos de nuestra pareja favorita, quieren pero temen no ser correpondidos... Mejor lean que resumo horrible y no olviden los Reviewsssssssssss TERMINADO
1. Default Chapter

Disclaime(O COMO SEA) Ningún personaje es mío todos son propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros

Hola como están de repente se me ocurrió la brillante idea de escribir este fic para refrescar mis ideas y seguir con mi otro fic de la carta que ya se esta poniendo interesante, en un principio se me ocurrió que este fuera el prologo de la carta pero después creí que seria mejor dejarlo como un Two Shot-Songfic ya que serán los pensamientos y sentimientos de dos personar perdidas en si mismas, espero sea de su gusto y no olviden los REVIEWS.

* * *

_**De Repente**_

Una joven de cabellos castaños trataba inútilmente de dormir dando vueltas en su cama tratando de encontrar la posición mas cómoda para conciliar el sueño, pero no la hallaba se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos.

Por lo que decidió bajar a la sala común para leer un poco y tratar de relajarse, al llegar a su destino vio a un chico de cabellos rebeldes mirando por la ventana, solo con apenas un par de llamas de la chimenea que lo acompañaban, como siempre cuando esta solo ha empezado a llorar.

Han pasado exactamente 4 meses desde el encuentro con Voldemort en el ministerio de Magia, desde que habían recibido los ataques de los mortifagos en un intento por huir de Ellos y desde que ella fue atacada dejándola inutilizada en la batalla.

Desde ese día Hermione Granger la chica mas inteligente de todo Howgrats desde hacia mucho tiempo estaba cambiada, a pesar de las múltiples ocasiones en que ha fingido que todo esta bien, que el que la hayan atacado no tenia mayor importancia.

Y en realidad así era, no le importaba que la hubieran atacado y dejado por decirlo de alguna manera Noqueada, lo que la tenia así era el hecho de que mientras ella se encontraba así su mejor amigo Harry estaba siendo perseguido por personas que lo único que querían era deshacerse de el a como diera lugar.

En ese lapso en el que se encontró perdida dentro de ella misma a causa del hechizo, se dio cuenta que la preocupación que sentía por su amigo iba mas haya que la definición de amistad encerraba.

Ahora que se encontraba empezando su sexto año en el colegio era difícil para ella seguir su vida como si nada, no solo por la actitud de harry que desde entonces era muy notoria sino por su propio sufrimiento que se incrementaba con solo mirar el del chico.

Me acaban de nombrar Delegada y mantengo mi placa de prefecta, obtuve todos mis éxtasis con supera las expectativas, pero todos esos reconocimientos no me llenan, no me sirven si lo que mas quiero no lo tengo conmigo.

Pero no puedo sentir esto que esta naciendo en mi corazón, el es mi amigo, el sufre en su soledad y yo sufro en la mía, el calla su dolor y yo callo el mío, aunque no lo parezca el y yo nos parecemos demasiado, y ese parecido es lo que me ha traído a este punto.

Mil veces e querido acercarme a el para tratar de hacer que me abra sus miedos pero no puedo, lo único que alcanzo a hacer es darle mi apoyo comprensivo como su amiga que soy al igual que Ron, al estar cerca de el me siento perder con su sola presencia.

Como explicarlo como decirle que de tantos ojos mirando hacia mi, de los de el son de los únicos de los que no puedo huir, de esos ojos verde esmeralda que me tienen encantada, pero no puedo seguir así, no lo puedo dejar entrar en mi corazón, si lo hago estaré equivocada.

He tratado de fijarme en otras personas pero no he podido, Víctor vino un par de semanas a mi petición, pues el varias veces me ha hablado de sus sentimientos por lo que creí que seria el indicado para ayudarme, pero no fue así.

Sus manos lo intentaron, pero no lo lograron solo las tuyas me han encontrado, cada día que pasa siento que ya no puedo esconder ese sentimiento de querer sentirte al amanecer.

Yo la chica mas inteligente de howgrats me encuentro aquí de repente perdida en mi misma, en mis sentimientos, por primera vez en mi vida hay algo que me tiene confundida y no se que hacer, ni como evitarlo, esto es algo nuevo para mi.

Como explicarte que de todas las personas que me hablan solo tus labras son las que se quedan en mi, cada vez que me hablas me quedo como hipnotizada en un sueño contigo, víctor trato de tocar mi corazón para arrancarte de el pero no pudo porque ya es tuyo.

Dios si tan solo me dieras la oportunidad de estar mas cerca de ti, cuidaría tus sueños, tu dolor, tus secretos, cuidaría de ti; tal vez esto parezca una tontería pero el miedo comienza a desvanecerse.

Te miro ahí parado frente a la ventana cuando ya todo mundo se ha ido a dormir y tu no notas mi presencia, no es la primera vez que te encuentro aquí solo, se que aprovechas que todos duermen para quedarte a mirar los campos en la oscuridad.

Son estos momento cuando tu no notas mi presencia ni la de nadie mas que me pregunto como es que yo, la sabelotodo Granger es tan vulnerable a ti, como te adueñaste de mi, como pudiste cambiar mi mundo tan rápido, así de repente tu mi mejor amigo, como es que me tienes tan confundida.

He intentado apartarme de ti, deseando que nunca me hubieras rescatado de aquel trol, estar sola pero vivir sin laidea de ti por una hora es muy duro, las lagrimas me ganan y llegan en cualquier momento que pienso que no estas para mi.

El pensar que estas bien, que eres feliz aunque en esa felicidad no este yo me da cierta paz en el interior, me pongo a pensar en esta situación solo pienso que tu me puedas dar la solución.

Tal vez pueda intentar conservar esta situación hasta que llegue el momento adecuado o hasta el final

Tal vez sea mejor regresar a la cama, ya mañana sera otro dia...me dispongo a retirarme cuando lo oigo pronunciar algo que me saca de mi.

-Hermione

* * *

Bueno este es el final de los penamientos de la castaña , en 2 dias subo el final que ya esta casi terminado y si la imaginacion sigue fluyendo mañana estara listo el 7 capitulo de La Carta, ya saben dejen reviews que gusta mucho saber que les parecen las historias me motivan muxo jeje cuidense, saludos.

Por cierto esta basado en la cancion de Soraya De Repente


	2. Que Lloro

Que Lloro

Quien lo diría yo el niño que vivió, me encuentro aquí confundido y perdido en mi mismo, como es posible que para vivir me tenga que convertir en un asesino y como era posible que para no convertirme en un asesino tuviera que morir.

Esto es algo sin sentido y las cosas se complican mas cuando en medio de esta guerra sin sentido perecen personas inocentes y personas que amo, primero mis padres, después Cedric, Sirius y casi mis amigos, hermione, como pude permitir que sufrieran y sobretodo ella.

Cuando la vi ahí tirada en él frió suelo del ministerio, sin movimiento alguno temiendo lo peor, ha sido el momento más terrible de mi vida

Hasta el día de hoy no le redicho a nadie lo de la profecía, no puedo hacerlo, tampoco e tocado el tema de lo sucedido creo que es mejor así, sé que no me culpan de lo sucedido, aunque deberían.

Todos me siguen dando su apoyo incondicional como antes pero siento que ya no es lo mismo, no puedo exponerlos a que vuelva a pasar lo del ministerio, mi irresponsabilidad casi los mata, esta vez tuvimos suerte pero la próxima será así.

Sirius, el único familiar que me quería ahora ya no esta conmigo, sé que todos dicen que no me preocupe que él murió feliz peleando porque así era su carácter, pero no puedo evita pensar que de no sé por mi inmadurez el un hubiera muerto.

Desde que entramos a clase este año siento que ya todo a dado un cambio radical, ron él es mismo pero hermione no, siento como si tuviera algo no lo sé tal vez teme que por mi culpa algo le vuelva a pasar, al fin y al cabo ella me lo advirtió, ella temió que todo fuera una trampa y no se equivoco.

La muerte de sirius me sigue atormentando pero… también la imagen de ella, ahí inerte en el suelo, dios cuanto miedo tuve de volver a verla.

Todo lo que antes fui lo que pude lograr, conciente o inconsciente mente con el nuevo día ya no existirá, por que sé que ella no estará conmigo, nunca mas volveré a hacerlo a exponerla de esa manera ni a ella ni a nadie, aunque ello signifique estar solo.

Si algo le llega a pasar a otro inocente no me lo perdonaría, no pondré nunca más a nadie en peligro.

Tal vez cuando todo esto termine ella y yo podamos estar juntos, si el recuento de los daños no son demasiados, si no la pierdo a ella, eso seria de lo único de lo que no podría reponerme.

Como hacerle, como sacarla de mí, es difícil verla y tratarla como amiga si cada sonrisa en como vida que impulsa a seguir, si sin ella estuviese perdido.

No hay tiempo suficiente para hacerle ver cuanto la amo, la guerra esta apunto de comenzar y no puedo atarla a mí siendo mi futuro tan incierto, que más puedo inventarle a mi corazón cuando lo e acostumbrado a mendigarte cada cariño.

Quizás si me alejo de ti un día tú me llamaras y encadenado a ti me encontraras porque siempre estarás en mí y yo en ti, dime como hace para dejarme entrar en tu vida.

Creo que no hay persona más patética que yo, me la paso soñando con tu mirada y cuando despierto no estas aquí, como puedo conseguir olvidarte y sacarte de mí, pensando en ti y en que no somos nada, solo pienso en ti.

Auque sé que lo nuestro no podría funcionar eso no es suficiente para olvidarte, en este momento tu solo pensamiento me arrebata lagrimas, lagrimas que lastiman mi alma y corazón por no tenerte.

-Hermine

Que difícil es decir tu nombre, casi tan difícil como compartir la misma habitación conteniendo las ganas de correr a abrazarte y evitar que nunca mas te separes de mí.

Creo que ya debo regresar a la cama, me giro para dirigirme a dormir o intentar dormir y ahí esta ella, parada al comienzo de las escaleras mirándome con esos ojos marrones que me encantan.

-Harry yo, yo ... no fue mi intención interrumpirte perdona.

-Que haces aquí? Le pregunto tratando de ocultar el resto de lagrimas de mis mejillas.

-Yo este, no podía dormir y baje a leer un libro; le dije mientras me paraba en el centro de la sala entre el sillón y la chimenea

-hermione yo quisiera...

-Dime harry, sabes que estoy aquí para escucharte.

-Nada, sé que estas ahí solo para escucharme, para nada mas

-Que pasa harry sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ya es estoy harta que es lo que té pasa.

Hermine estaba perdiendo la paciencia mientras que yo por dentro me estoy cayendo en pedazos.

-Que acaso no te das cuenta hermione.

-De que?

-Quédate así no mires hacia mí que no podré aguantar si me miras y no podré hablar.

-Tal vez pienses que estoy loco, pero sino te explico lo que siento dentro

no vas a entender cuando me veas...

-Recuerdas lo ocurrido en el ministerio?

-Si pero, que tiene eso que ver?

-Nunca, nunca en mi vida me había sentido así, como cuando te atacaron de pronto lo entendí mientras te miraba, la vida me dijo a gritos lo que realmente me sucedía

-Harry pero de que hablas...

No la deje terminar cuando la interrumpí para poder continuar con mi confesión

-Sabes en tendí que algo nuevo había nacido en mi y que mi destino es estar solo por siempre, por el bien de los demás y con la confirmación de Dumbledore me quedo claro.

-De que rayos hablas harry, no entiendo nada de lo que dices.

Le explique la profecía que trataba de poseer Voldemort, de cómo desde el principio de todo yo estoy destinado a enfrentarme contra él, y como es que en dicha batalla uno de los dos morirá a manos del otro.

Su rostro se deformo por la impresión, me miraba fijamente a los ojos, no sé porque razón, sí por lastima o comprensión; así que aprovechando su asombro continué.

-pero sabes ese no es el problema porque estoy aceptando esa situación, el problema es que de alguna manera me enamore de ti.

-Pero he entendido gracias al sacrificio de mi mama y a ti que el amor es una cosa que se da de pronto de forma natural

- Y que si lo farsas no funciona de forma natural

-Tal vez ahora puedas entender del porque rehuyo de ti, porque me escondo de todos y principalmente de ti no, porque no puedo atarme a nadie ya que mi futuro es muy incierto.

-Y por lo mismo he entendido que no eres para mí y siento que por ello sufro y lloro, pero sé que pronto lo superare.

De repente las lagrimas se hicieron incontrolables y las deje escapar, ya no tenia nada que perder, al fin y al cabo ella no sentía por mí mas que una profunda amistad mientras yo la amaba con locura, que más daba.

-Harry? Eso no es verdad tu no sabes que...

No podía escucharla hablar, que me dijera que tenia todo su apoyo que estaría ahí para cuando la necesitara, que muchas personas me querían, pero que solo amistad era su sentimiento hacia mí.

Había decidido retirarme de ahí, no podía soportar tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, que ciando estaba empezando a subir las escaleras para irme a mi dormitorio ella menciono algo que me tomo el aliento de golpe.

-Harry yo no siento solo amistad por ti.

-Como dices

-Que eso no es verdad, yo no solo quiero como amigo sino como hombre que eres.

Las palabras que emanaban de su boca no las podía crees, eso no podía ser de seguro lo estaría diciendo solo para confortarme para hacerme sentir mejor, para ayudarme, pero su formad e ayudarme me estaba partiendo el alma en mil pedazos.

-No mientas hermione, no lo hagas, Yo no te confesé mis sentimientos para que me correspondieres lo mismo por lastima, lo hice para desahogarme y sentirme mejor conmigo mismo.

Ella se acercaba peligrosamente hacia mí mirándome a los ojos, con esa mirada determinante que tanto me gustaba, me tomo de los hombros y cerré los ojos para no mirar la más.

-Harry mírame, no estoy diciendo esto por lastima yo de verdad siento mas que amistad por ti, como puedes ser tan tonto.

-Por favor hermione no me mientas

Sentí como lentamente me soltaba por lo que me dispuse a abrir los ojos para tratar de encontrar sinceridad en ellos y que me dijeras que sus palabras no eran mentira, pero antes de poder abrirlos por completo solo pude sentir su mano golpear mi mejilla, pero eso golpe me dolió mas en el alma.

-Ese es tu problema Harry Potter te la pasas todo el tiempo pensando que las personas solo te quieren por lo que representas y no por lo que realmente eres.

Pues te tengo noticias eso no es cierto, yo te quiero por lo que eres por lo que llevas dentro, por lo que significas para mi no por que eres el niño que vivió.

Cuando abrí los ojos para mirarla, los de ella estaban empapados en lagrimas que hacían llorar mi corazón, no solo por que ella también sentía algo por mí, sino por mi estúpida actitud de sentir lastima por mí mismo, ella estaba realmente furiosa.

-Hermione por favor, dime que no es mentira lo que acabas de decir, dime que es verdad que correspondes a mis sentimientos.

-Es verdad pero eres demasiado testarudo como para darte cuenta de ello.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la tome de las mejillas para que mirarla a los ojos y poder contenerme por la cercanía ose posar mis labios en los suyos, para mi sorpresa ella respondió a mi caricia tiernamente, ella se separo lentamente.

-Harry de verdad no sé bien desde cuando pero es verdad no solo te quiero, te amo, te amo como mi razón no entiende, como no puedo explicar y como nunca nadie lo hará.

-Si es verdad lo que dices porque nunca me dijiste

-Trata de entenderme, no soy muy expresiva de mis sentimiento y descubrir lo que sentía no fue facil para y menos siendo tu me mejor amigo.

-Yo te amo tanto hermione que no quiero que nada te pase. Le dije mientras la abrazaba pues me hacia tan feliz saber que ella sentía lo mismo pero a la vez tenia tanto miedo de perderla en la batalla final que pronto llegaría.

-Pase lo que pase harry estaremos juntos hoy y siempre por que te amo y más que nada porque soy tu amiga y mi deber es apoyarte, y por el amor que te tengo estaré a tu lado aunque no quieras.

-Hermione, es una locura estar juntos no es buena idea, no podemos, es demasiado peligroso para los dos, no quiero que te pase nada.

-No te preocupes harry, pase lo que pase estaremos juntos ya sea en esta vida o en la siguiente, además recuerda que el amor es algo que Voldemort no entiende y por lo mismo te da ventaja sobre él y nuestro amor te ayudara.

-Gracias hermione, no sabes lo dichoso que me siento al tenerte a mi lado y las fuerzas que me das ahora que estas conmigo, te juro que haré todo lo posible por un futuro mejor.

La abrace, se aferró a mí, sus palabras eran ciertas pero al final nada es cierto, no sabemos lo que pasara, lo único que sabemos es que nos amamos y que estando juntos somos más fuertes, pero eso será suficiente para vencer al final? Eso es algo que no sabré hasta que llegue el momento, mientras tanto cuidare de ella y de los seres que amo pase lo que pase.

-Te amo harry.

-Y yo a ti.

Nos besamos, y ese fue el principio de nuestra historia juntos, pero por cuanto tiempo mas seriamos felices? Eso es algo que solo el tiempo dirá...

F

I

N

Hola que tal les gusto espero k si porque me esforcé para tratar de complacerlos, jeje disculpen la tardanza dije que no tardaría en subirlo y lo hice o siento es que las ideas no venían a mi mente, pero al fin salió espero les haya gustado las respuestas a los reviews del primer capitulo y de este que espero me lleguen muchos estarán el capitulo 7 de la carta que ya esta casi listo por ahora me despido cuídense y dejen mas REVIEWS


End file.
